Vanishing Act?
by Sethoz
Summary: Depression, mysterious explosions and then kiddnapped by Aliens? It's a bad day for Trip Tucker. *Part 9 is up!* Is Trip all that he seems? And why is T'pol being attacked?
1. What's up Trip?

Vanishing Act?  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own Enterprise or Trip Tucker. Life isn't fair.   
Let me know what you think? Should I go on? Should I take a gun and shot myself?  
This is for Lozzie, who loves Malcolm! Trip's mine though.  
  
  
What's up Trip?  
  
  
Trip walked along the corridors of the Enterprise deep in thought. Malcolm Reed watched him from a distance, the worry clear on his face.  
"Hey, Trip wait up!" Trip paused and waited while Malcolm ran up to him.  
"Hi Malcolm." Malcolm stared at Trip, there was something different about him. He wasn't smiling Malcolm noticed with a gasp. Trip was always in a good mood. It was one of the things that bugged the hell out of people like... well like Malcolm. However as time passed and he got to know the chief engineer he had found out that the two of them got on well together and before you knew it they were friends. Which was how Malcolm knew there was something VERY wrong with his friend. The only thing which surprised him, was the fact that the captain, who was supposed to be Trip's best friend hadn't noticed.   
"So Trip how's the engines? Enterprise still in tip top order?"  
"She's fine." Trip replayed, no emotion on his face. Malcolm frowned this was not like Trip Tucker at all. Malcolm has practically said 'bore me to death, talk about you're true love the engines of the Enterprise' and trip and said 'fine' and left it at that. Trip stopped and looked at Malcolm. He looked back and saw... nothing, no warmth, no laughter, no Trip.   
"I go this way Malcolm, I'm guessing you're going that way." with that he spun on his heel and walked off, leaving Malcolm staring after him in shock. He turned to go. A glimmer in the corner of his eye made him look down the corridor Trip had gone down. There was a bang and a piece of jagged metal came flying out of the wall and strait towards Tucker. It was the look Malcolm could see, on Trip's face that scared him. A look of utter emptiness, as if he didn't care as the metal came screaming towards him.  
  
TBC?...  
  
Okay, just for the hell of it I'm going to include a part of the next chapter if you want me to go on.  
  
  
Malcolm glared at T'pol, cursing her and all the Vulcans.  
"What do you mean!"  
"I mean Lt. Reed, that Commander Tucker has vanished."  
As she turned to go, Malcolm could have sworn he heard a 'good, I'm glad' but dismissed it. 


	2. One second he was there, the next...

Disclaimer: blah, blah, I don't own Enterprise or Trip Tucker. Sad that.  
WOW, only had the first part up for a day, the BANG 8 reviews! Okay, I'm not going to shoot myself as it would make a lot of mess and would wreak the computer. Please read and Review. Any flames will be used to burn my possessed furby. (it's evil!)  
  
One second he was there, the next....  
  
"How is he doctor?" Dr. Phlox looked at Captain Archer and shrugged.  
  
"He will be fine eventually." They both looked at Trip, who was lying on the bed, out cold. Malcolm entered sickbay and glanced at Dr. Phlox, then the Captain.  
  
"Captain, Doctor, how is he?" Before Dr. Phlox could repeat his diagnosis there was a groan and Trip began to move slightly. Archer and Reed both rushed to his side as his eyes began to flutter open.  
  
"Ah Commander Tucker, you're awake. You've had a little accident but you're going to be fine." Phlox paused but when Trip didn't say anything he carried on.  
  
"You have a nasty gash on you're left arm, which will disappear in a few days and a bit of a bump on the head. Nothing that can't be fixated."  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Trip! Look out!" Malcolm screamed. Suddenly, as if he had just woken up Trip turned and flung his arm up, protecting his eyes. The metal bit into his arm and Trip screamed. There was a second explosion, which knocked Trip into the air. He hit the wall with a sickening thump, then slid down unconscious. Malcolm ran over and with shaking fingers felt for a pulse. He found a weak one and sighed with relief.  
  
"Reed to Dr. Phlox."  
  
"Phlox here."  
  
"Doctor, you had better get to Deck 3, corridor G now. There's been an accident. Commander Tucker has been hurt."  
  
"On my way, Phlox out." Malcolm looked around the corridor. What had happened?  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"When can I return to work?"  
  
"Now, as long as you rest your injured arm."  
  
"Sure thing Doc, well cap'n I better go and find out what happened." Trip left the room, practically at a run. Malcolm stared after him. There hadn't been one joke or a hint of a smile on Trip's face. He turned to Archer hoping that he had noticed his friend's odd behaviour but Archer had all ready turned to go. Malcolm sighed he was going to have to have a talk with Trip and soon.  
When Malcolm entered the mess hall he looked around. He had asked the chief, no he had bribed the chief to make pecan pie to encourage Trip to show up. It had not worked. He spotted Ensign Jennings and made his way over to him.  
  
"Crewman, has Commander Tucker been in here yet?"  
  
"No sir, I don't understand it. He knows that it's pecan pie, I told him. He did seem very wrapped up in what he was doing though. Great man Commander Tucker." Malcolm nodded and then left the room, thinking hard. He had an idea that whatever was bothering Trip was so bad that not even the thought of pecan pie could make him enter a room where he would have to talk.  
  
"That's it. I'm going to find out what the hell is going on." Malcolm muttered to himself.  
  
"Lt. Reed report to the bridge."   
  
"Or not. Great, just great I'll have to talk to Trip later." When he entered the bridge, a minute later the first thing he saw was a alien ship on the main viewer.  
  
"Hoshi, hail them again." Hoshi nodded. A second later the picture on the screen changed and the crew found them self's looking at a female alien. She had pale green skin, long brown hair and cat-like eyes. It was these eyes that held everyone. Malcolm found he couldn't look away from her gaze.  
  
"Greetings. I do not believe we have had the honour of meeting you're species before." her gaze moved to T'pol and her smile fell. "We have meet you're species before." she hissed. The next second the screen went black and there was a blast, hitting the Enterprise.   
  
"Damage report!" Archer yelled.  
  
"Hull plating been disabled, sensors are down. If they hit us with another blast like that were finished!" Malcolm answered. There was a flash of red light which for a second blinded everyone.  
  
"What was that!"  
  
"I believe we were scanned sir." came T'pol's voice. Malcolm fiddled with his console then grinned.  
  
"I have the scanners back on-line. What the?"  
  
"What's up Malcolm?"  
  
"There was an energy surge about ten seconds ago. In main engineering." Archer looked at Malcolm in confusion.  
  
"Sir, the alien ship is moving away."  
  
"Good, Archer to Commander Tucker." There was silence. Archer looked over to T'pol, who nodded and left the bridge. A minute later she had returned an uneasy expression on her face.  
  
"Commander Tucker is not in engineering. Ensign Jennings informed me that on second he was working on the damage, the next he wasn't. Malcolm glared at her, cursing her and all the Vulcans.  
  
"What do you mean!"   
  
"I mean Lt. Reed, that Commander Tucker has vanished." As she turned to go, Malcolm could have sworn he heard a 'good, I'm glad' but dismissed it.  
  
"If he's not in engineering sir then..."  
  
"He must be on that alien ship." Archer finished. "Travis, pursuit course. There are not keeping him.  
  
TBC  
  
Ohh, I'm evil. Please, please review. Tell me what you think!! Here's another bit from the next part.  
  
'The alien glared defiantly at Archer.  
  
"If you continue to chase us then you will never get you're friend back." She clicked her fingers and three figures entered behind her. Two female aliens were supporting a man covered in blood and buries. He lifted his head and Archer cursed to himself. It was Trip. 


	3. Thinking of you

Disclaimer: Don't own Enterprise, Trip, Reed or a large German sausage. Do own a Furby (one of these days I will stop writing about her). I would like to say sorry now for any mistakes that may occur in spelling as I have just lost my beta. Read and enjoy!  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed the other parts of this story. Sorry for taking so long, my folks decided, let's add more memory to the hard drive to make things work faster... Good idea? In a word, NO. It didn't work, then wiped everything clean... Still I've re-done it now.  
  
Spoilers: Mild spoilers for 'Fight or Flight' and Breaking the Ice'  
  
  
  
Thinking of you.  
  
  
  
Archer glared at Travis, the frustration written clearly on his face. He looked towards Malcolm, who was busy running yet another weapons test. When they caught up with those aliens there would be hell to pay for stealing what was essentially the heart of the Enterprise.  
  
"Captain I'm picking up the alien vessel ahead." T'pol announced. Archer stiffened up and nodded at her.  
  
"Malcolm bring the weapons on-line and polarise the hull plating." Malcolm pressed some buttons and frowned to himself  
  
//Great all we need now is to save Commander Tucker then somehow find out what was wrong with him before and help him. Great just great\\ thought Malcolm, ever the pessimist. He had a feeling that kissing T'pol then taking her out to a finger buffet would be simpler.  
  
"Weapons on-line sir."  
  
"Archer to engineering."  
  
"Lt. Yokes here sir."  
  
"Lt I want you to get to the transporter. When I give the word, lock on Commander Tucker and beam him aboard."  
  
"Understood, Lt. Yokes out." Archer looked round at the people on the bridge. The frustration on his face had been replaced by an expression of determination. Malcolm knew that Captain Archer would not rest until his friend was back on board.  
  
//But then I don't think anyone would. We've all volunteered to do double shifts until we find Trip, even T'pol wanted to help. She must want him back almost as much as we do.\\ Malcolm smiled he could almost hear his friends voice as he imagined what Trip's reaction would be.  
  
"The ice queen was worried about me?" and then that confused expression would be replaced by his trademark grin. "Maybe she's thawing!" Malcolm's thoughts were interrupted by Archer talking.  
  
"Hoshi, try talking to them give us as much time as you can. When they won't talk anymore Malcolm I will want you to knock a hole in there defences. Just get there shields down. T'pol while Hoshi is talking try to find there shield frequency so we can knock them out in one go. Once there down scan for human bio-signs then transmit the co-ordinates to Lt. Yokes. Remember Hoshi buy us as much time as possible even an extra second could be essential. Travis, get ready to jump to warp as soon as we have Trip back on board." Hoshi gulped, then thought of Trip, the guy who had convinced her to stay aboard the Enterprise.  
  
//If is wasn't for him I'll be back on Earth by now. I owe it to him\\  
  
"Understood sir. Let's get them!" Archer allowed himself a tiny smile then turned back to Travis.  
  
"We've in comm range sir. Shall I drop out of warp?" Archer paused  
  
"I don't think so, let's get closer." A few seconds passed.  
  
"We've now in transporter range sir."  
  
"Drop us out of warp." The Enterprise slowed down. "main viewer on"  
  
"Captain, I'm getting a message from the other ship. There hailing us." Archer looked at Hoshi in surprise.   
  
"T'pol find that frequency! Trip's counting on you. We all are." T'pol nodded once, then bent over her consul. She didn't know why this partial human meant so much to everyone. To T'pol, Trip was just another illogical human. Then out of nowhere memories began to assault her. Images of Trip smiling, yelling, offering advice, looking embarrassed as he admitted to her that he read one of her personal letters. The one that stood out was of him trying to convince her to stay aboard the Enterprise.  
  
//Maybe he is not so useless. Still he is a very illogical being. Maybe it was the way he tried to help people that earned him the respect and loyalty of all his crew mates.\\ Though T'pol would never admit it to anyone, she too held him in high regard. She shock her head, banishing those thoughts, she had let her mind wander off the task! She looked back at the screen her mind now completely focused on the matter at hand.  
  
"Let's hear what they have to say." Hoshi nodded then flicked a switch. The image changed and they found themselves staring at the alien woman. At least they thought it was the same alien but this one had dull red hair, instead of brown. The alien glared defiantly at Archer.  
  
"If you continue to chase us then you will never get you're friend back." She clicked her fingers and three figures entered behind her. Two female aliens were supporting a man covered in blood and buries. He lifted his head and Archer cursed to himself. It was Trip. Archers eyes flickered to the two people holding Trip. One had dark brown hair and held Trip like he was an offending smell. It was the other one however which caught Archer's eye. This one to had brown hair but was it Archer's imagination did her hair change to blue every time she looked at Trip? She held him differently to, almost gently.  
  
"What do you want?" Hoshi asked. The alien glanced condescendingly at her.  
  
"I will talk to you're Captain only." Hoshi glared at the alien then turned to Archer. He looked at the alien coldly.  
  
"My name is Captain Archer and that's a member of my crew you're holding hostage."  
  
"We know who you are. I am Acting Captain Larkin. You and your crew killed our Captain when you attacked us." Archer stared at Larkin in surprise.  
  
"We didn't attack you! You dropped in on us, then kidnapped my chief Engineer." Larkin's eyes flashed and her hair changed from a dull red to a fiery blood colour.  
  
"Lair" she hissed. "We met you over a week ago when you attacked us for no reason, killed our Captain, then stole the most important thing on our ship. Give back what you took and we will consider returning you're friend."  
  
"You must be confusing us with a different ship. I can assure you we did not take anything from you."  
  
"That is funny Captain, because a ship called Enterprise, with a Captain called Archer attacked us. We decided to take something important of yours to encourage you to return what you stole." Archer looked at T'pol who gave the briefest of head shakes. Archer looked back at Larkin.  
  
"What do you think we stole from you?" Larkin glared at Archer. When she spoke the words dripped off her tongue like acid.  
  
"You took our children."  
  
TBC  
  
dun, dun, dun!   
A friend of mine accused me of being hostile towards T'pol (moi? Nasty to the Ice Queen?) so I've been a bit nicer to her. Please, please read and review.   
  
Clip from Part 4  
  
'...Aurora looked up and down the corridor, fear dancing in her eyes. If she got caught she would be in a lot of trouble.  
//I'll just have to make sure I don't\\ She bent down and felt for a pulse in Trip. She couldn't find one...'  
  
Click on the little blue box to review. Oh go on, go on, go on. 


	4. Courage from the heart

Disclaimer: same as always, don't own Enterprise or Trip.  
  
Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed this, it really made my day! And thanks to Chianna as she harassed me about this until I sat down and wrote and wrote.  
  
One last thing; Still don't have a beta, so sorry for any spelling errors. Just really wanted to get this part out.  
  
  
Courage from the heart.  
  
  
'Courage is found in unlikely places' - The Lord Of The Rings (J.R.R Tolkien)  
  
  
Acting Captain Larkin glared at Archer.  
  
"We will give you two hours to return our children." she waved her and, cutting off the communication.  
  
"Take that... thing back to it's cell."  
  
"Captain." The shorter of the two stepped forward. To a humans eye she looked fifteen at most but was probably older. "Captain, do you want me to heal him again?" Larkin's lip raised in a sneer.  
  
"No, I only let you heal him because we needed him alive and conscious." The girl looked horrified and the look in Larkin's eyes softened.  
  
"Look Aurora, they took our children. They took you're friends, my little sister, all of them. They asked for this." Aurora slowly nodded and turned back to Trip who had fainted. She grabbed his arm and with the help of the other alien, dragged him off. When they reached his cell they dropped him and backed away. Aurora looked at him, a pained expression on her face.  
  
"You can feel his pain, can't you." The other stated, rather than asked. Aurora glanced at her.  
  
"Yes. Even when he is out cold I can hear him screaming, just like the last time Larkin 'talked' to him. Oh Alana it hurts." Alana moved closer to Aurora and gripped her by the shoulders.  
  
"I know, I can remember. Don't worry. Just take that tablet I gave you, I think I might have one left."  
  
"But I won't... what if someone is hurt. Until the tablets wear off I won't be able to help them." Alana smiled softly.  
  
"No one will get hurt. Go on." They left the cells and walked along a corridor. Aurora's breath was coming in short gasps as though someone had hit her. They reached her room and looked at each other.  
  
"You are right Alana. I'll take the tablet, then get some sleep."  
  
"I'll wake you in two hours. The tablet will have worn off by then. The children will need you and that human will be gone." Aurora smiled but it didn't seem to reach her eyes. Once inside her room she collapsed onto her bed and immediately fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Larkin stared at Trip in disgust.  
  
"Tell us where they are." Trip looked at her thorough black eyes.  
  
"I keep tellin' ya lady, we don't know 'bout ya kids. Take me back to Enterprise and we will help ya look." Larkin yelled a horrible oath at Trip's words and threw a dagger at him. It hit him in his leg and lodged there. Aurora stared at the human in fascination, she had never seen anyone like him before. Despite all the evidence she believed Trip when he said he didn't know about the kids. Larkin his him again and he began to scream. The screams grew louder and louder...  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Aurora shoe upwards gasping for breath. It had just been a dream.  
  
//No not a dream, a memory.\\ Aurora shuddered her mind racing. She got up and peered at the time device on her bed. Half an earth hour had passed or for Aurora, one hour. She stumbled towards the door and peered out. The corridor was deserted as she hurried along. After a few minutes of dodging everyone she saw she made it to the rooms where Trip was held. She pushed opened the door a crack and looked in. At one end was the cell. Trip lay crumpled on the floor right where she had left him. In front and a little to the left was a corridor which lead to the guards room. She stood there for a few moments, fear gripping her heart in an iron fist.  
  
//I can do this\\ Aurora began to inch towards the guards' room, her heart pounding in her ears. She cast another look at Trip, who was still lying there helpless. She trembled as a icy finger crawled up her back.  
  
//Why am I doing this?\\ she thought. Yet even as she thought the question she knew the answer. When she had healed Trip she had touched his mind for a second. Images had floated out to her, images and feelings. One of theses images had hit her head on, along with the strongest emotion there was- love.  
  
//Love can be frightening. It's not always a good feeling.\\ Yet she knew that this kind was. It was Trip's love for this person which had made him fight... even if he wasn't aware of the feelings yet. Aurora slid in the guards room and looked around.  
  
"Aurora! What are you doing here?" Aurora jumped and spun to her right. There stood the guard. She took a deep breath, luckily acting was something she was good at.  
  
"I... need your help." she said tearfully. The guard walked up to her, his concern for her showing on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aurora looked at him with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." She leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek. "Sleep now." The guard looked at her with a puzzled expression. His eyelids grew heavy and a few seconds later he was sound asleep just like a baby. She removed his card key from his pocket and hurried to Trip's cell. With one sweeping motion she unlocked the door. Aurora looked up and down the corridor, fear dancing in her eyes. If she got caught she would be in a lot of trouble.  
  
//I'll just have to make sure I don't\\ She bent down and felt for a pulse in Trip. She couldn't find one. She bent over him frantically trying to find a trace of life.  
  
"Come on Trip! Don't give up now!" She thumped his chest hoping to hit and restart his heart.  
  
//I just hope it's in the left side of his chest like mine... that is assuming he has one.\\  
  
"I don't want to do this but..." She placed her hands on his chest and blue sparks flew out of them. Trip's body jerked, then fell limp. She placed her ear to his chest and was rewarded with a faint 'thump, thump.' She cupped her hands around his face, taking slow deep breaths. A minute passed and Aurora's face grew paler as the colour crept back into Trip's face.  
  
"I hope that was enough. It will have to do for now." She lay his face back onto the ground and backed away from him. She scanned the room and hurried to the computer on the far wall.  
  
"I hope this works." she muttered.  
  
**Back On The Enterprise.**  
  
"Have you found the frequency yet?" Archer asked. T'pol shock her head.  
  
"I believe they have a rotating frequency to prevent us for dropping there shields."   
  
"Captain, there shields have dropped!" Archer spun and looked at Malcolm.  
  
"Did we do it?"  
  
"No sir. I believe the transporter has just been activated."  
  
"Help! Security to the transporter!" Malcolm left the bridge at a run, heading for the transporter.  
  
"Sir, we are going to warp."  
  
"What!" T'pol stared at him, her face emotionless.  
  
"I repeat sir, we are going to warp."  
  
As Malcolm skidded to a stop near the transporter, his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Lt. Yokes stood to the side not moving a muscle. Trip lay on the floor, his face a mass of bruises. Part of Malcolm's brain stored away the face that there seemed to be bruising on his bruises. The main part of his brain was focused on the alien bending over him. He raised his phaser and fired. She twitched and fell next to Trip, out cold.  
  
"SIR!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sir, she was helping him... she's... like a sponge, she can store pain and swap it for heath!" Malcolm stared at her then at Trip.  
  
"Let's get them both to sickbay."  
When Aurora came to, she found her self held by two guards.  
  
"Please! You have to let me help him!" She began to struggle, desperate to reach Trip, who lay on a bed.  
  
"He's crashing!" came a voice. All of a sudden there was a swam of people and noise.  
  
"We're losing him!"  
  
"I can't find his pulse!"  
  
"We must stabilise him!"  
  
"He's going south!"  
  
"We have to save him..."  
  
TBC  
  
The next part will be up soon, it's all ready typed, I just need to know people want to know what happens next. So click on that little blue box, as reviews are bread for a writer.  
I won't add a clip, if I do you're know what will happen and where's the fun in that? So the more review, the quicker I'll upload it.   
I love blackmail...  
So read and review! *smiles, gives an evil cackle* 


	5. Time slipping through...

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this every time? You know, I know, everyone knows that no matter how much I want to I don't own Trip or Enterprise.  
  
Well here is then next part. Did ya really think I would kill Trip? Oh come on!  
Someone wants to beta for me! *does little jig* Starting from the next part HopefulNebula will beta.  
  
If you're here because I reviewed you're story just remember... I reviewed you're story.   
  
Thanks for all the reviews, *hee, hee, blackmail works*  
  
  
  
Time Slipping through  
  
  
'I swear one of these days, you're wake up in a coma.' - Cordy, Gingerbread (Buffy the Vampire Slayer.)  
  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
Hi Trip, I don't know if you can hear me, Dr Phlox said you might respond to a friends voice. Come on Trip, you have to wake up, what am I going to do without you? What is your precious engine going to do? It's lucky that alien woke up when she did, she saved your life... dammit Trip you can't give up. What will I do without my best friend?  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
Greetings Commander Tucker. It is I, T'pol. The doctor assures me you are well and just... sleeping. He has informed me that talking to you may aid your recovery. I am afraid I am at a loss as to what I should say to you.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
I am still here Commander. I left to ask the doctor, what I should talk to you about. He suggested that me talking to you about what happened after you were beamed aboard would be a good start.  
I must confess this is more... difficult that I imagined. I will have to ask Captain Archer how one is expected to behave when a friend is ill. That is correct Commander I consider you a friend.   
I am sure you will want to hear what happened. After we got you to sickbay your heart... stopped. Dr. Phlox tried everything he could be it did not seem to be working. Then that alien escaped from the guards who were holding her. She rushed at you and saved you. The Captain was most surprised. It turns out that the children of there species are empaths, they can sense people's emotions. This makes them very valuable however, they lose this ability when adolescence hits them. I fail to see the importance of children who can read emotions. No doubt you would have some inane response to this...  
Apparently sometimes, beside this 'empath' gene a child is born with a gene which gives them the ability to draw out pain for a person, swapping it with the heath of the first person. This seems foolhardy at best. A very risky task which could kill both. Aurora is such a child. She saved your life but she did not have enough energy to completely heal you, as that would have killed her.  
I must leave now, Lt. Reed has been waiting for a chance to talk with you. Farewell Commander, I will pray for your recovery.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
Bloody hell Commander! You look like hell, I bet you feel worst. Come on Trip, you have to pull though. Even T'pol is worried about you, she's been sitting next to you for that last two hours.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
What I wouldn't give for you to open your eyes and tell me you were just kidding. Can you believe T'pol is concerned about you? It gave me quite a shock to see her sitting, talking to you...  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
I wanted to say sorry. This is all my fault and I hold myself responsible. I should have known. I should have stopped them from beaming you onto there ship. This is all my fault. You were on that ship for 36 hours... I'm so sorry I shot your alien friend. I know she's all right but is she hadn't woken up when she did, you would have... died. Another way in which this was my fault. Common Trip you have to wake up so I can apologise.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
Hey Trip, it's me again. Doc says you still haven't moved. Couldn't you have chosen some other time for a nap? It's been about seven hours since you came back and... and the doc said you should have woken up by now. You're engines need you. Lt Yokes is good at what she does but she's not you.  
Porthos misses you. He's been sitting in my quarters whining. Not even cheese can cheer him up, he knows somethings wrong. As soon as you wake up I'll bring him to see you. Get better Trip and that wasn't a request. It was an order from you're Captain.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
I have returned yet again Commander. The Captain requested that someone should stay with you so that when you wakes up you will see a face you know. The doctor is sleeping, in fact the whole ship is sleeping. I volunteered to watch over you tonight as the rest of the crew are exhausted. Lt. Reed has not eaten or slept since you disappeared. The Captain ordered him to have at least five hours rest tonight but I believe he will be writing a report or something to that extent... It is most difficult to talk to you like this Commander. When you first were... taken I was confused. To me you were just another Illogical human... however when I first saw you lying here I feat an unusual sensation. It felt as if... as if there was something alive in my stomach and was trying to escape.   
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
I feel warm inside whenever I look at you. Why? Commander... Trip... please... wake up...  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
As T'pol was talking a single tear forced it's way past her eyelid. It worked free of her face and dropped down onto Trip.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
She stared down at Trip's sleeping face for a few seconds. Then, she stood up with an abrupt gesture and left a run.  
  
Beep... beep... beep...  
  
And one of Trip's fingers twitched...  
  
  
TBC...  
  
Yey! Another part up. Do you know that Trip has been out cold for the last THREE parts! I'll have to change that.  
  
Clip from Part 6  
  
'She took a step towards the door. For some unknown reason, she didn't want to go back in there, back to where Trip lay as if dead...'  
  
As always read and review. The faster you review the faster I'll get the next part up... 


	6. The Awakening.

Here is the next part of 'Vanishing Act'. No prizes for guessing what happens in a part called 'The Awaking'  
  
I'm going to be on holiday for a week but I want lots of reviews for when I get back. I won't be able to upload the next part but it will give me time to write a lot so I'll have something to post when I get back.  
  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
The Awakening.  
  
  
'We know what we are, but not what we may be.' -William Shakespeare.  
  
  
"We found him sir. He's back on the Enterprise," a shadowy figure stated. It   
was standing in a dimly lit room staring at the other person in it. The   
other was wearing a long grey robe with an overhanging hood.  
  
"The human is intact?"  
  
"Yes sir... he had severe wounds and..."  
  
"And what?" The hooded being snarled.  
  
"He is fighting us, sir."  
  
"Make sure he doesn't fight any more." The hooded figure turned on its heel   
and walked to the door.  
  
"Don't fail me." With that it was gone. The other person in the room   
shivered at the ice in the words he had just heard.  
  
"I won't" he promised the empty air.  
  
~@~  
  
T'Pol paused outside Sickbay and stared at the now closed doors. She took a   
step toward the door. For some unknown reason, she didn't want to go back in   
there, back to where Trip lay as if dead. She slowly took a step towards the   
door, her mind and body screaming at her.  
  
//I must go in... Captain Archer wishes it.\\ With one last effort she   
pulled her self to the door, opened it and stepped inside. The feeling to   
flee dimmed and T'Pol cast another look at Trip, who was still lying   
motionless. She walked over and sat down beside him.  
  
  
"I... Commander..." her voice trailed off as she looked at him sleeping, his   
sandy hair over his eyes.  
  
"Trip I will remain here until you wake." She was staring so hard at his   
face-- willing for some sign to show her he was in there-- that she didn't   
notice the single finger give a tiny twitch.  
  
"I... have feeling for you. As a Vulcan we are only meant to have these   
feelings to our mate, not to a human. I am telling you this as I do not   
believe I will have the courage to tell you when you are awake. It is an   
illogical sensation but I... miss you." She picked up his hand and watched   
his face.  
  
~@~  
  
On another part of the Enterprise a female was watching T'Pol confess her   
feelings. Her lips raised in a snarl as her words came.  
  
'... miss you...' The woman turned off the screen and began to pace back and   
forth.  
  
"How dare she!" The woman began to rant. "How dare she try and take   
Commander Tucker away from me! I'll just..." She stopped and a cruel smile   
appeared on her face. "I just have to get you out of the way... then he will   
be mine." She walked out of the room and began to head towards sickbay. As   
she reached a corner she was knocked over by a second body.  
  
"Ouch! Oh well no harm done. Are you okay?" Lt. Yokes asked. Aurora climbed   
to her feet, her hair a dull red.  
  
"I am fine; I was just... having a walk." Aurora replied.  
  
"Oh... I was... on my way to fix something." Both looked at each other the   
same thought flashing through there heads.  
  
//Why did she feel the need to tell me what she was doing? What is she up   
to?\\  
  
"Well I better go." Lt. Yokes gave a smile then set off. Aurora looked after   
her then set off in the other direction.  
  
~@~  
  
It was dark in sickbay... very dark. T'Pol came to with a start.  
  
//I must need sleep more than I had anticipated.\\ She glanced towards Trip.   
To her amazement his hand was in a fist.  
  
"Trip?" There was a small groan and a pair of bright blue eyes blinked at   
her.  
  
"Evenin' beautiful." Trip slurred. Outside sickbay a dark shape was pressed   
to the door, hearing every word.  
  
"I'll get you T'Pol... Just you wait and see." With that she slunk away,   
into the darkness.  
  
~@~  
  
And far away, in a room with only a chair, table and consul sat the hooded   
figure. You could not see its face but after a few seconds, there was an   
eerie laugh which encored around the room.  
  
"I'm glad you're back... Commander. You will not get away from us again."   
The image on the screen changed to a photo of the crew of the Enterprise. It   
zoomed in until the face of Malcolm filled the screen.  
  
"After all you will not want us to hurt them... now would you?..."  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Ohhhh, the suspense! 


	7. Two's Company, Three's a crowd

Disclaimer: As always I don't own Trip despite numerous calls and letters. Life's cruel like that.  
  
Thank you so much to Hopeful Nebula who is my beta for this and the part before it  
*Grovels* I'm so sorry for not thanking you last time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the other parts, you guys are the best!  
  
  
Two's Company, Three's a Crowd.  
  
  
'Is murder ALWAYS a crime?' - Xander  
Buffy the Vampire slayer.  
  
  
The Enterprise was quiet. It drifted almost lazily among the stars. It had been a whole day since Commander Tucker had regained consciousness and was finally allowed to leave sickbay- on the condition that he stayed away from his engines. Ever since Trip had called T'Pol beautiful she had avoided him.  
  
So that was why Trip was sitting in his darkened room, trying not to think. His eyes were blank and dark. If you stared at them you could easily mistake them for a pair of black holes. They seemed to suck in all the light, warmth, everything. With a grunt, Trip stood up and strode to his bed. He lay down and within three minutes was fast asleep.  
  
His door began to slowly creak open. A shadow crept along the wall. It slowly advanced on Trip. In the dark recesses of Trip's sleeping mind he heard a noise. He didn't want to move, didn't want to face whoever was in his room. His eyelids slowly slid open and he looked up at the other person the room. He had expected to see Captain Archer, Malcolm or even T'Pol.   
Instead he found himself staring at Acting Captain Larkin. Before he could make a single sound she had pulled out a pistol.  
"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" She mocked. "You didn't really think you could get away, did you?" She gave a predatory smirk.  
Trip lay on his bed, frozen in place. Even if Larkin hadn't been pointing a gun at him he didn't think he would have been able to move. The icy cold fear had taken a firm hold on him and he   
could only watch helplessly as the nightmarish creature advanced ever closer to him. Larkin sat on the bed, five inches from his face.  
"Are you going to help me?" She gave an almost gentle smile and brought her hand up to his face and began to stoke his hair. He filched from her hand. She grabbed his face to stop him moving.  
"I think you will tell me what I want to know... and soon."  
She put the pistol on the table next to the bed and smiled. Suddenly her hand whipped round and slapped him. It hit his cheek with a crack. Trip bit his lip, determined not to let this monster know she was hurting him. She ran her hand down his face then dug deep in. Before he had realised it, Trip had let out a muffled groan as the metallic taste of blood seeped into his mouth. Larkin picked up the pistol with a smile.  
"An efficient weapon... however I am sure that together we can find some other use for it." She held the pistol by the barrel and swung the handle hard into Trip's stomach. He let out a strangled scream then began to float in and out of the darkness, Larkin hitting him again and again.  
T'Pol walked along the corridor, heading for the mess hall. She had spent many hours meditating to remove the image of Trip smiling at her. There was a small part of her that liked that he had called her beautiful.  
//Why did he call me that?\\ She shook her head, deciding that more mediation was needed. She turned a corner, then stopped. To her dismay she found that instead of the mess hall, her feet had taken her to Trip's quarters. T'Pol backed away. There were sounds of someone in pain emanating from the room. T'Pol decided that finding out what was going on the the only logical choice and slowly advanced towards the bit of metal separating her from whatever was going on in Trip's room.  
  
"My... friends... they will stop you..." Trip gasped. Larkin laughed, a hard cold laugh.  
"They are here... they will not help you, do you really think they care? Poor, poor boy. As of now I am the only person in your world. Get used to it." She swung the gun around again,   
smashing it into Trip's head. She glared at him, unshed tears in her eyes.  
"My sister was among those taken." she spat out. Trip shut his eyes and prayed to any God watching for help.  
  
T'Pol took another glance at the empty corridor. The sounds from inside Trip's room had stopped, but she was still worried. She wished that someone else was here so she could get them to go and check on him.  
//T'Pol, you are behaving in a most illogical manner. What if the Commander is hurt?\\ T'pol shook her head in frustration and opened the door. The inside was dark with no moving shapes.  
"Computer, lights." The room lit up, showing T'pol an appalling sight. Lying on his bed, eyes closed, rocking slightly with the odd whimper was Trip. It was obvious that he was in the grip of a horrible nightmare. In two long strides she had crossed the room. She placed her hand on Trip's forehead.  
"Commander? Commander, can you hear me?" When Trip didn't respond T'Pol gently shook him. His eyes flew open and he stared at T'Pol in confusion. His gaze slid around the room as he began to realise where he was and what had just happened was only a dream.  
T'pol stared into Trip's eyes. To her horror she found his eyes were dark with a hollow look to them. She wondered where his clear blue eyes had gone. Trip pressed his face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent. To his surprise he found it was sharp Yang, Yang his favourite sent. He shut his eyes and finally let himself cry.  
  
~@~  
  
In another room on the Enterprise, a female hurried around muttering to herself.  
"I'll get that stuck up Vulcan... walking around like she owns the ship... like she owns Tucker... well, I'll show her." She paused in front of the table and picked up the weapon lying on it.  
"You and I are going to have to have a talk T'Pol... real soon."  
  
~@~  
  
Far away in a small room, a robed figure entered and stood, his head bowed, in front of another man seated behind a desk.  
"Sir, we are ready." The seated man merely nodded, his whole mind bent only on what he was doing. The other man stood there.  
"Well? What do you want?" The seated man barked out.  
"Sir... I-I was wondering..."  
"Spit it out!"  
"Why is our target the security chief? Wouldn't the Vulcan or the Captain be a b-better target?" The seated man stood up and moved around the desk.  
"Ah, but you haven't looked at the big picture." He fished a poison pill out of his  
pocket and began to casually flick it from hand to hand. The other stared at him, his eyes following the pill.  
"I d-don't understand."  
"It is so simple... someone else is planning to kill the Vulcan. We will mimic the death of Lieutenant Reed so that everyone will think the killings were done by the same person." The man's green eyes stared at the other. He chose his next words carefully.  
" They will catch that person. Then when the human is upset we will take him. And finally," The man trailed off grinning like a manic. "We will make him kill his greatest friend,destroying not only the Earth's hope but Tucker's hope, as well making him perfect to control."  
The smaller of the two pushed off his hood, revealing short black hair.  
"E-earths hope?"  
"I'm sorry but I've told you all I will. Just know that this ship is very important." Suddenly he lunged forward pushing the pill into the started man's mouth. He gave a gurgle, clutching at his thoght. Five seconds later he dropped dead. The other moved back to his desk and sat down. He looked at the convulsed face of the dead man.  
"You don't really think I could let you live after telling you my part of my plan, did you?"  
He laughed madly, the sound bouncing around the room.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ohhh, the plot thinkens. Sooo what do you think? R and R please!!  
  
Till next time,  
  
Sethoz 


	8. Fate Protects....

Disclaimer: Same old, same old, the only thing I own is the plot. Ta to my lovely beta, HopefulNebula who helped me! *waves* Now on with the story!  
//thoughts\\  
(A/N 1: 'Narla' is Acting Captain Larkin's, Auorora's etc. homeworld.  
A/N 2: There species is called Umbral)   
  
Fate Protects....  
  
  
'Fate protects fools, little children and ships called Enterprise.'   
- Riker; Star Trek: TNG.  
  
  
Hoshi hurried along, a small smile on her face. Her shift had ended five minutes ago, and she was off to see how Trip was.  
"Trip? Trip, are you in there?" There was no answer so Hoshi opened the door, the smile still on her face.  
//He's probably asleep.\\ she thought as she stepped over the threshold and scanned the empty room. There were chairs, a table, data pads but the most obvious thing in the room was the absence of Commander Tucker.  
"Calm down, Hoshi." she muttered to herself. "He must have gone for a walk. If I was Commander Tucker, where would I go?" she thought for a second a tiny frown on her face. "I know!" With that she turned and left the room at a run. As she entered Engineering, she prayed that her guess was correct.  
//Well, where else would Trip go?\\ A quick glance around didn't reveal her missing friend.  
She stuck her head inside his office. Trip was there among the data pads and loose parts of machinery, his head bent over something cupped in his hands.  
"Hey Trip, what are you doing?" Hoshi asked lightly. Trip looked up, a guilty expression on his face.  
"Oh... hi Hoshi."  
"The Captain said you had to rest. What are you doing here? Last time I checked, working wasn't part of rest." Hoshi said, a faint smile on her lips. Trip flashed his famous smile at her, before looking down at the object in his hands.  
"Couldn't sleep... I had to do somethin'..." he trailed off, staring into space. Hoshi looked at him, then tactfully changed the subject.  
"So what are you working on?"  
"What? Oh this... well do you remember that unexplained explosion a few days ago?"  
Hoshi looked at him blankly as her mind searched for that memory.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Dr. Phlox to the Captain" Hoshi glanced up from her work in confusion.  
"Captain Archer here." Archer sat in his chair, wondering why on earth the doctor was calling him. His gaze swept the room, resting on Malcolm's empty place.  
//Malcolm should have reported for duty by now. What's going on?\\ His thoughts returned to the com link. There was a few seconds pause before Phlox answered.  
"Captain, could you report to sickbay please?"  
"What's going on?" Archer asked, straining his ears to try and hear the noise in the background. He could hear a British voice mumbling, the only thing he could make out was '-ommander' Archer froze and his eyes widened. A quick glance confirmed that T'pol was still on the bridge. There was only one other person on the ship that would have the word '-ommander' in his name.  
"Trip." he breathed the word, then ran to the turbolift. An unspoken command was given through his eyes as T'Pol instantly took the bridge.  
"It's commander Tucker Captain. He's been in an accident."  
"The Captain is already on his way doctor."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
Trip nodded at Hoshi as she remembered.  
"No one knew what had caused it. All we knew was that it took a big bite out of the corridor and gave me a nasty gash."  
"Don't be a baby, you got a holiday out of it." Hoshi replied without thinking. The second they flew out of her mouth she regretted it. Trip's face changed and became blank, a neutral expression on it.  
//How could I be so stupid! The last thing Trip needs is to be reminded of his "holiday"\\  
"So, now do you know what caused it?" Hoshi asked, desperately trying to make up for her slip of the tongue.  
"Well, I asked Lt. Yokes to help me search around in the rubble to try and find out what happened. The last thing we wanted was to blow a hole somewhere important. I didn't get a chance to check it out as somethin' else came up." Hoshi nodded, she knew what the 'something else' was. A part of her was worried that he couldn't even say he had been kidnapped but a bigger part of her was more concerned with making sure Trip made it though the day.  
"Well Lt. Yokes' checked it out. She found this." Trip opened his hands and Hoshi found herself looking at half of a circular tennis ball, black with gold lettering on it.  
"I'm glad you're here. I've copied out what letterin' I could see. It's obviously sabotage and I want to know who and why." Hoshi nodded, her mind fixed on the problem Trip had just given her.  
"How bad was it?"  
"We were very lucky. Fate must have had her eye on us. If that thing had exploded just five millimeters to the left, half of the ship would have gone with it." Trip said, his face deadly serious.  
"I've called Malcolm. He should be on his way now. Once we've worked out how to detect the little buggers, we'll search the ship to see if there any more."  
"You wanted me, Commander?" Malcolm asked, standing just outside the office door. His face held a frown as he saw Trip surrounded by work.  
"Don't worry Malcolm. I haven't been encouraging him." Hoshi said with a smile.  
"You're here, and to Trip, that's encouragement enough." Malcolm replied.  
"Hey! Can we all stop talking like Trip - I mean like I'm not in the room!" Trip said as he looked up at Malcolm - who seemed to have difficulty in keeping a strait face. Trip whipped around, just in time to see Hoshi put her hands behind her back, eyes string at the ceiling. She began to innocently hum.  
"I'll try to find out what it says." she giggled, then ran out of the room trying desperately not to laugh at the look on Trip's face.  
Trip watched her go, the ghost of a smile on his face. He asked Malcolm,  
"Why don't you tell her? You'll never know if ya never ask her. Take a chance."  
"There's nothing to tell her." Malcolm replied, his eyes fixed on Hoshi's back. "Nothing." he repeated. Trip shook his head and opened his month. Before he could tell Malcolm what he wanted, a red light began to flash above their heads.  
"Archer to Lieutenant. Reed."  
"Reed here, sir."  
"We have company. Please report to the bridge." came Archer's calm, if somewhat forced, response.  
"Oh my way. Reed out." Malcolm cast his eye over Trip. The moment Archer had spoken about 'company' trip had hunched up on his seat, staring into his hands. Malcolm sighed to himself, what could he do? He knew Trip was the only person who could start the healing process.  
Malcolm turned and left the room without another sound.  
When he reached the bridge, he was struck by a feeling of deja vu. On the viewer, in front of him was the same alien ship. Archer nodded at Malcolm.  
"Arm the phasers. Polarize the hull. I'm not going to give those b-" Archer was cut off as a blast hit the ship. The enemy had opened fire with no warning. A second blast hit the ship, sending Travis flying of his seat.  
"Damage report!" Archer yelled, holding onto his seat.  
"We took a bad blow down here cap'n. You might wanna try avoiding that happenin' again."  
came Trip's voice, yells and hissing in the background.  
"Right Trip, we'll do our best. Archer out. Lt. Reed, return fire." Malcolm acknowledged the command and smiled grimly.  
"Enterprise, prepare to be boarded." a voice said.  
"Firing phasers now sir." Malcolm yelled, his body tense. As the phasers rocked out from Enterprise every sound stopped. To Malcolm it seemed as if the very ship, and everything on her was holding its breath.  
"A hit! Right where the sun don't shine!" Travis gleefully shouted.  
"Ensign Mayweather, in space your sun does not shine anywhere near here." T'pol said, her eyebrow raised.  
"It's an expression T'Pol," Archer explained.  
Their joy was short lived, however. At that very moment two aliens, one short and male, the other tall and female, beamed abroad the Enterprise. Before they had fully materialized, Malcolm had pulled out his phaser from his bottomless pocket and shot the male. It dropped to the ground, unconscious. In one fluid monition Malcolm spun around on his heels, shooting the female alien right in the middle of her chest. The rest of the bridge crew stared at him in  
disbelief.  
"Have you been drinking coffee again today, Malcolm?" Archer asked, his eyes fixed on Malcolm's not so steady hand.  
"Me sir? Oh not at all." Malcolm didn't think it necessary to mention the 30 odd paper  
cups littering his floor, which had once held coffee.  
//It would be different if I had them today, but my last one was at 11.15 yesterday. It's not my fault the effects haven't worn off yet.\\  
"Tucker to Captain Archer! We've got a sli-" Trip's voice suddenly stopped, as if it had been cut off.  
"Archer to Commander Tucker... come in, Trip." only static answered him. He leaned forward in his chair, his fingers drumming on the armrest.  
"Archer to Trip." Again only static answered him.  
"Malcolm, get down there and find out what's going on."  
"Yes sir. What should I do if I encounter hostiles sir?"  
"You have my permission to do whatever it takes."  
"Right away sir." Malcolm ran from the room determined not to let Trip down   
again.  
//If those bloody aliens have touched him, I'll rip their goddamn heads off!\\  
  
~@~  
  
"Where is my sister?" a familiar voice asked. Trip gave an internal groan as Acting Captain Larkin advanced towards him, flanked by four guards. She stood in front of Trip who was standing between her and the rest of the Engineering crew. Larkin clicked her fingers and a guard grabbed Trip. Another walked past him to the other members of the crew. She cast a critical eye over the imprisoned crew.  
"Which one Captain?"  
"Any Zaikai!" Larkin snapped. Trip's face went white as Zaikai grabbed Lt. Yokes and dragged her in front of Larkin.  
"Let her go! It's me ya want." Trip yelled. Larkin shook her head.  
"Wrong again Commander. What I want is our children. Tell me where they are or she will die. They will all die and you will have to watch." Larkin hissed.  
"look, I'm sorry about the kids, but we don't have them and I'm getting' a bit tired of tellin' ya that." Larkin looked at Lt. Yoke and smiled. The instant she did that, Trip knew they were in BIG trouble.  
"Oh man, why can't I keep my big gob shut." he mumbled.  
"What's your name?" Larkin asked gently, the gun lazily drifting in front of Lt. Yokes.  
"Lieutenant Katelin Yokes," she answered, almost hypnotized by the gun.  
"I'm sorry, Katelin."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Trip as Larkin lifted the gun and fired. Lt. Yokes' body jerked as the shot hit her, then went limp. At the same time Malcolm arrived on the scene, hidden in the shadows. The next second the guard to the right of Trip dropped to the ground.  
"What on Narla?" Larkin muttered. There was a noise behind her. She spun around and fired.  
The shot went through the air and bounced harmlessly off the railing. By now Zaikai and the other two guards had their weapons out. All of a sudden there was a noise to the right of them. As they turned that way, two blasts, fired a few seconds apart flew from the left and hit two, knocking them out. Trip gave a yell and charged into Larkin, knocking the gun out of her hand. At the same time Malcolm fired again, hitting Zaikai squarely in the chest. Larkin struggled to her feet.  
"Who are you!" She yelled.  
"The name's Reed... Malcolm Reed and it would be best to remember it." came Malcolm's voice as he jumped down in front of her. Even though they were in a life and death sistuation Trip coildn't help but sincker at the thought of Malcolm playing the legardery 20th centey spy.   
"Come on then... finish me off, just like you did to my Captain. What are you waiting for kill me!" Larkin spat out, hatred burning in her eyes.  
"We're not goin' to kill you." Trip said softly. "We're goin' to help you find those kids  
of yours." Larkin looked up at him, and saw his eyes were full of compassion and pity.  
"I'm sorry... I should have believed you in the first place... part of me wanted to but..." Larkin muttered as she realized that Trip had been telling the truth the whole time.  
"Ya wanted to find your kids." Trip finished. Larkin nodded, her eyes on the ground. Then a raven-haired man pushed his way to where they were.  
"Katelin!" he yelled and flung himself on the still body. "Katelin..." he muttered brokenly.  
"She's... she's not dead." came Larkin's quite voice. The man looked up, grief on his face.  
"Sh-she's alive?" he whispered.  
"Yes. I'm sorry" she bent her head, knowing that saying 'sorry' wasn't adequate. The man looked at her.  
"My name is Pete Yokes. Katelin here is my sister. I don't know why you shot her... but I'm guessing it had something to do with those kids you were talking about."  
Larkin nodded her face downcast.  
"As long as she's alive..." Pete continued. "... I'll forgive you." Larkin stared at him.  
"Why?" she asked, her voice brimming with curiosity. Pete smiled.  
"Because if Katelin had been kidnapped, I would have moved heaven and earth to get her back and shoot who ever I had to shoot to save her." Pete gently lifted Katelin in his arms and set off to sickbay. Malcolm slid up to Trip.  
"Are you sure she can be trusted after all she did?"  
"She was just tryin' to save her sister."  
"Maybe" Malcolm replied, not convinced  
//I think I'll just keep an eye on her for a bit... just to be on the safe side.\\ He looked over at Larkin, worry in his eyes.  
"Don't be so glum Malcolm, it's over. We survived the storm."  
"Then why do I get the feeling it's not over yet? It's as if we've just reached the eye of the storm."  
  
TBC...... 


	9. Storm Clouds are Gathering

Disclaimer: Sorry this took so long, my muse has gone on holiday but forgot to tell me where.  
Thanks to my beta as always, HopefulNebula. The quote used in this part is due to the fact my computer crashed, making me lose all this, so I had to re-type it.   
  
  
Storm Clouds are Gathering...  
  
  
To err is human - but to mess things up completely, requires a computer.  
~ Anonymous  
  
  
  
Dr. Phlox carefully scooped out some soft brown goo from a cage and began to mash it into a fine paste.  
"Doctor, I was wondering how Lt. Yokes is?"  
"Mr. Reed, how delightful to see you. Would you hold this please?" Phlox said, passing Malcolm the container holding the paste.  
"What is it?" Malcolm asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
"Pus" Dr. Phlox said happily. "now as to the location of Lt. Yokes I am sorry but, I am unable to help you. She left here, this morning." The doctor paused and took the pus off Malcolm.  
"She's okay then." Malcolm sighed in relief.  
"She's very healthy." Malcolm nodded and left, to continue his search for Lt. Yokes.  
He found her just outside her quarters.  
"Lt. Yokes, how are you feeling?" Malcolm asked.  
"Very well thank you Lt. Reed." she replied. Malcolm looked at her for a moment.  
"There was something I wanted to ask you... has Trip- I mean Commander Tucker been acting different lately?" Lt. Yokes gave him a funny look.  
"He has just been kidnapped and beaten. Of course he's going to act a bit different for a while. I really have to go now, I'm going to be late." she left him and walked off. Malcolm turned the other way, his mind busy.  
//Is it just me who thinks he was acting different before? Maybe I am just being paranoid.\\ Malcolm shook his head, dissatisfied with that answer. //No, I didn't imagine that look, just before he was knocked out in the explosion.\\  
"Hello? Malcolm? Is there anyone in there?" a voice said. Malcolm blinked and saw Trip, waving his hand back and forth in front of Malcolm's face.  
"Good of ya to join me," Trip joked. "Cap'n wanted us both on the bridge. I'm guessin' ya didn't hear, by the way you haven't moved."  
"Right" Malcolm muttered, his mind still far away. Trip watched him in amusement.  
"Malcolm, Hoshi is on her way towards you and she has a a bikini on."  
"That's nice." Malcolm answered. For a few seconds there was silence as Malcolm's brain caught up on what Trip had said.  
"Wh-what!" he stammered, turning an interesting shade of purple. He scanned the corridor, only to find it empty.  
"Sorry Malcolm, I couldn't help it." Trip apologized, a wicked smile on his face.  
"Oh, very bloody funny, Commander. What did you want again?" Trip sighed.   
"Come on, we have to go to the bridge." he grabbed Malcolm's arm and began to drag him along.  
"All right, all right, I know the way to the bridge!" Malcolm snapped. Trip looked at him, trying to keep a straight face.  
"Then what are ya doin' standing there?" he asked. Malcolm sighed and set off towards the bridge, Trip behind him. As they walked Malcolm couldn't help but notice Trip was not behaving like his usual self. For one thing after the 'bridge' joke, Trip hadn't said a sentence of more than three words.  
//It's like he's tuning in and out of his own radio station\\ Malcolm mused.   
He was so deep in thought he didn't see the wall which was in front of him. Unfortunately he  
felt it.  
"OWWW! Where did that bloody wall come from!"  
"It's a wall Malcolm, it's always been there, they don't generally jump out of nowhere." Trip snapped. Malcolm paused in shock. Trip had just yelled. TRIP. The Trip, Mr. I-so-happy-be-happy-too...  
//Something really is wrong.\\ They carried on walking, each deep in thought. A few minutes later they reached the bridge. Captain Archer turned towards them, Acting Captain Larkin by his side.  
"Malcolm, Trip." he said, giving each a nod. "This is what we know. When the ship calling itself the Enterprise met the... what is your ship called again Acting-Captain?" he asked. Larkin blushed, her eyes seemed unable to look at anyone, especially Trip.  
//Good, she's feeling guilty.\\ Malcolm thought.  
"It's called the Xantra." she said. Archer nodded, then carried on.  
"Well, when the impostor ship met the Xantra it claimed to be the Enterprise and said it had been damaged.  
"That's right." Larkin said. "we were suffering problems in our systems and our scanners and main viewer were down. We lowed shields to let the injured people beam aboard. When we did the ship opened fire, killing... killing our Captain and taking our children."  
"How did ya find us?" Trip asked. "I mean if ya sensors were down... did ya just search randomly?"  
"No... our sensors came back on line just as the ship was escaping. We got about two seconds of data, when we saw your ship, I noticed the readings were slightly different but just put it down to the problems were had been experiencing." Larkin admitted. T'Pol, who had been standing to the far left of Archer, spoke up.  
"Do you still have those readings?" she asked, her face reveling noting. Larkin gave a small nod.  
"It was illogical to attack until you were sure. It is possible for there to be two ships called Enterprise." she said, her voice stiff, her lips curled in a small sneer. The next second it had gone, leaving the impression it had never been there.  
"Yes, well." Archer began, clearly uncomfortable. "We'll start scanning right away. Don't worry, Acting-Captain, we'll find your kids."  
  
~@~  
  
A few hours later T'Pol presented her report to Archer.  
"We have not yet located the vessel sir." she concluded.  
"Is this the end of your shift?" he asked.  
"Yes sir."  
"You're dismissed them." he ordered, with a small smile. He knew that T'Pol was quite capable of working three shifts because no one had dismissed her. T'Pol turned and left the room, heading for her quoters. Her mind was practically screaming for mediation after spending so many hours that close to Trip.  
She was nearing her quarters when she heard a small noise behind her. She half-turned but before she could see what was behind her, something heavy hit her over her head. With a small cry, she crumpled to the floor. Her attacker lifted the object to hit her again, when it heard noises from the other end of the corridor.  
"I'll get you later T'Pol." it hissed, before running down the corridor and up a Jeffery tube.  
"So, I said; If Jim's a Vulcan maybe!" joked a man's voice. There was some laughter, then two crewmen, Lt. Gutt and the one who had just spoken, Lt. Dem, walked around the corner.  
"what the?" muttered Lt. Gutt, the shorter of the two. He ran up to T'Pol, Lt. Dem on his heels.  
"Lt. Gutt to Phlox!"  
"Phlox here." came the doctors voice.  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol has been hurt."  
  
~@~  
  
To Trip it was like a bad dream you couldn't wake up from. The past few days had been (to Trip anyway), a warped version of real life. Kidnapped, beaten, put in a coma, T'Pol of all people pulling him out and now T'Pol herself unconscious. None of it seemed real. Dr. Phlox looked up from examining T'Pol and smiled.  
"Not to worry Commander, she's going to be fine. In fact she will be awake - and if I know the Sub-Commander out of sickbay- in a few hours."  
"Good" said Trip in relief.  
"Trip!" called a voice from behind him. There stood Hoshi, her cheeks flushed slightly, taking in deep uneven breaths.  
"Yeah Hoshi?" he asked, while thinking,  
//I wish she'll hurry up! I wanna keep T'Pol company... ya know T'Pol is kinda sexy when you think... BAD TRIP! Must listen to Hoshi... I wonder how T'Pol would look with a dress... Stop it! Just stop thinking.\\  
"So I gave Malcolm what I found and he thinks we can scan for them!" Hoshi finished.  
Trip blinked.  
"Umm... Hoshi, could ya run that by me again?" Hoshi looked amazed for a moment, then her gaze changed to one of understanding as she saw T'Pol.  
"I said, Malcolm's ready to scan for that alien stuff."  
"Right. I guess that means I should go." he said softly, his gaze lingering on the still body of T'Pol.  
"Come on Trip, she'll be here when you get back." Hoshi said.  
"That's what I'm afraid of." he said simply. With a sigh he tore his eyes off T'Pol and left sickbay without another word, Hoshi following, muttering under her breath.  
"Fine, don't say; 'Well done Hoshi, for spending hours translating text so Malcolm can find things to blow up'. Men."  
When Trip entered Engineering he saw Malcolm tapping away at a console.  
"Hey. Malcolm are ya ready?" he said, Hoshi gingerly following him. She may have been on this ship a few months but she still didn't like standing to close to the warp core. To Hoshi, the whole of engineering was too close.  
"Just about." Malcolm replied. With a grunt Trip swung himself up next to Malcolm.  
"Scanning now Commander." Malcolm muttered, his eyes fixed on the screen.   
"I've picked something up! There's at least one thing that's the same as this one." he said, gesturing to the ball Lt. Yokes had found.  
"Where?" Trip asked. Malcolm looked back at the readings.  
"... In your quarters Trip!" he stammered, unable to process what he was seeing. Trip gasped. He took a few deep breaths then spoke.  
"Ar' ya sure? What the hell is it doin' in ma room? Malcolm, could ya come with ma and help ma check them out?" Malcolm took another look at the readings, then nodded.  
"Don't you think it would be better for me and some of my men to check it out?" he asked.  
"I wanna know what's in ma room." Trip replied. Malcolm sighed and began to head to Trip's quoters, hew knew it would be useless to try and change Trip's mind. Trip walked out after him, leaving Hoshi on her own.  
"Great, don't say; 'See you later Hoshi. Men!" she muttered, then walked off.  
  
~@~  
  
Trip and Malcolm reached Trip's room, then paused.  
"Ar' ya ready?" he asked. At Malcolm's nod he continued. "I'll take the side by ma bed and you take the other." He took a deep breath then opened the door. Inside was a typical 'Trip' mess. They separated and began to search. As Malcolm poked around in Trip's cupboard, Trip himself went over to his bed. Without hesitation he bent down and pulled a box out from under it. His eyes became glazed as he looked at it. There were three objects in the box, all black with the same gold lettering. He touched the smallest one, then pressed a few buttons. It gave a tiny hiss and orange colored and obviously alien force field appeared around it. For a few seconds nothing else happened, then the three objects simply vanished. Trip shoved the box back under his bed and the glazed look faded form his eyes. He continued to search. Malcolm had now moved onto one of Trip's draws.  
"Here." he called. There nestled in between T-shirts and jumpers was a small thin object, black and gold. Malcolm couldn't help but shot a small look at Trip, a nagging fear gnawing away at the back of his mind. The look on Trip's face, was all the reassurance he needed. It so stunned, so shocked, so... dog like, that it couldn't be anything but genuine.  
"Has anyone been in your room recently?" Malcolm said.  
"No one but you and the Cap'n... well there was that Somarian." Trip answered, deep in thought. Malcolm's ears pricked up.  
"What did this Somarian look like?" he asked. Trip shrugged his shoulders.  
"I dunno, I didn't see his face." At Malcolm's slightly shocked look he went on.  
"Palf, that was his name, told me there kind keep their faces wrapped up for religious purposes. I asked T'pol later on and she said that they did. Anyway, we talked for a bit in here, about engines and stuff, then he left."  
It wouldn't have mattered if Trip had been able to see Palf's face, as the body belonging to said face, was currently floating in space. Palf's face was not peaceful - it still showed the agony of his death by poison. The ship which had dumped his body in space was now many light years away, heading straight for the unsuspecting Enterprise.  
  
TBC...  
  
  
As always read and review! Just a few more parts to go! Hopefully I should have the next part up soon... so long as real life isn't to busy... 


End file.
